Vacuum jigs may be used in a variety of manufacturing applications, such as to press and hold pieces to be adhered to one another in place while an adhesive is partially or fully cured. For example, vacuum jigs may be used in vehicle manufacturing to press a retainer or sensor clip for receiving a sensor, such as a sonar sensor, onto a vehicle part, such as a bumper. In such applications, an adhesive may be applied to the retainer, while the vehicle part is coated with an adhesion promoter primer.
However, it may be difficult for technicians to determine whether the adhesion promoter primer has been applied to the vehicle part because the adhesion promoter primer may dry transparent. Accordingly, the technician may engage the vacuum jig to pressed the retainer onto a vehicle part that has not been coated with the adhesion promoter primer, resulting in poor adhesion, which may in turn, result in the sensor and retainer falling off after production.
Accordingly, a need exists for alternative vacuum jigs and methods for operating the same to determine the presence of an adhesion promoter primer.